pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Odile
Odile von Rothbart is a main villain from On Pointe! Pretty Cure! and later an ally to the Cures. Appearance She has jet black hair tied in a low bun and ruby red eyes. Her outfit is a feather-like headdress, a black strapless tutu with a gold trimmed bodice, detached black sleeves, and a black skirt with some blue on the underskirt and gold around the top layer; grey stockings, and black pointe shoes. After her redemption, she switches to a black leather jacket worn over a black camisole tunic, black leggings, and short black boots. Her Camargo Ballet School uniform is a dark red blazer, a dark red waistcoat, a white dress shirt, a black neck ribbon, a blue and white checkered skirt, black knee-length stockings, and black Mary Janes. In the summer, her uniform is a dark red waistcoat worn over a white short-sleeved dress shirt, a black string tie, a blue and white checkered skirt, black crew socks, and black Mary Janes. In extreme cold, she wears a black leather jacket over her blazer, a gold scarf, and a black turtleneck under her school uniform; she also wears black tights and black boots. During dance class, she wears a black short-sleeved leotard, a black skirt, pink tights, and pink ballet slippers; in the summer, her leotard is a camisole, and in extreme cold, she wears a black leather jacket over her leotard. Her practice outfit is a silver tiara with a red ruby gemstone in the center, a black long-sleeved leotard, a red waistband, black tights, and black ballet slippers. Her school swimsuit is a navy blue tank swimsuit with cyan trim and shorts. In the second season, she becomes Sky Baroness von Rothbart and gets a new set of fancy uniforms to match. Her new school uniform is a white dress shirt with the Camargo Ballet School badge on her right and a pocket on her left, a black neck ribbon, a black flared skirt with thick jumper-style straps, petticoats, and attached burumas with a ballerina legline, white tights, and black Mary Janes. Her new dance class uniform is a black camisole leotard, white elbow-length gloves, a black tutu skirt, pink tights, and pink pointe shoes. When she joins the cheer squad, she wears a red, white and black tank leotard with the school name in red katakana at the front, a black flared skirt with red cheerleader pleats and a single layer of petticoats, white tights, and black ballet slippers. For her figure skating lessons, she wears a black long-sleeved tunic, flesh-colored tights, and white skates. When she is sucked into the Cursed Book of Ballet Stories, she becomes Thumbelina. For her class's fairytale ballet challenge, she dances as the miller's daughter for Rumpelstiltskin. When reporting for her modeling sessions, she wears a black leather jacket, a white blouse, a black and silver plaid skirt, black knee-length stockings, and black Doc Martens. For her modeling sessions, she wears mostly ballet and jazz attire but also several hip hop outfits. As Cure Fouette, her hair turns light black and ties in a bun with a silver hair tie and her eyes turn dark grey, and she wears a silver vest over a white flutter-sleeved leotard with a silver bow tying the vest on the chest with a gold broach clasping the front, slate-colored stockings, and silver pointe shoes. Background Childhood and Abuduction Fighting the Cures Finding out the truth and becoming Cure Fouette Trivia * Her leitmotif is based on the Grand Pas d'action from Act I of Swan Lake. * Early outside materials erroneously gave her last name as "Corvo", after her father's pseudonym.